User blog:ProgrammingUniverse/Bugs
Lumber Tycoon 2 is primarily about the fun experience and enjoyment of the game. It is very detailed and has many functions, but this does come with many bugs & glitches. With complicated games, a large diversity of bugs and glitches (ranging from minor to major) settles in. Because this game requires a majority of running scripts with complex structures and functions that nearly (if not entirely) run on physics. Many other games on Roblox (that heavily rely on physics) are in constant need of updates. However, if many updates are rolled out, this will attract new visitors each day, making physics bugs not entirely negative. Below, a list of current bugs and glitches is shown respectively (not in any specified order). Vehicular The most infamous of all the bugs are those that relate to vehicles. Vehicular bugs are entirely physics-related, and stated by Defaultio himself, almost impossible to fix. However, there are a few simple ways to prevent these from happening. Flipping Often times, the player will encounter a time when their vehicle will flip. This bug is most common in smaller, light vehicles and trailers. This is one of the more frustrating occurrences with vehicles as it is hard (if not impossible) to recover a vehicle once flipped. However, there are ways to prevent this. #Make sure that your legs or your partner's legs do not protrude through the seat, as jumping out will then pull the vehicle upwards. #Make certain that your framerate is fairly high. #Be aware of any small obstacles on the road that can get caught in the tires and flip the vehicle(s). #Do NOT overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood, as this can do several damaging affects on the vehicle. You have been warned. #Do not repeatedly jump on the vehicle, especially around the seats. #Stand outside of the vehicle when loading or unloading wood. #Do not chop wood that is inside the vehicle. Spinning/Flying During a player's experience on LT2, the player will experience unusual happenings with their vehicle(s). Vehicles may spin around uncontrollably or begin to fly around in the air. This is entirely a physics bug, usually relating with the wheels. in order to prevent this from happening, try the following: #Let the vehicle sit for 5-10 seconds after spawning it. #Do not repeatedly jump onto or out of the vehicle (especially if you aren't permitted to sit in the vehicle). #Avoid obstacles while operating a vehicle. #Do not stick anything in the tires. #Check the tires every minute or so to see if they are vibrating or acting differently. If they are, consider respawning the vehicle. #'''DO NOT 'overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood (ESPECIALLY Huge logs like Lava logs) overloading of trucks/trailers can "break" the tires of the truck/trailer and can affect the rest of the road-train (assuming you have a truck with trailers hitched). Chat & Item Interaction The player will often visit shops and stores in order to purchase vital items to progress their experience. However, there are a few bugs that reside within this. The player will also need to pick up objects in order to do so, following are a few glitches and bugs. No Chat Bubble When visiting stores and shops, the player will need to chat with store owners in order to purchase items. However, this glitch prevents the player from chatting with any store owner, and is particularly often with the Land Store. It is recommended to chat with a store owner infrequently in order to slow the delay in chat timing. No Item Rotation While this is a very uncommon and not a very major bug, it still affects game play. This is often occurs when two or more players try to grab the same item(s) at a time, creating a delay and restricting the use of Shift+WASD control. Unselectable Wood/Abandoned Wood FIXED There was an often-occurring glitch that happened during the month on November (And early January). This glitch had several different causes, that were each supposed to be fixed by Defaultio. This first cause was that when a player left the game, all the logs he/she had been interacting with (before they left) would no longer be interactable and the server would not count the wood as actual wood, but simply an unanchored object. Another cause was that wood that was a far distance from players (100+ studs) would not be rendered by the server and become uninteractable. The last cause was that wood that had overpasses it's timer (12 minutes) would not be interactable. Luckily, this was all fixed in late November (Early January for later version of the glitch). Walk speed Glitch It is possible to stand between two branches of a tree and move it in front of your character to speed up at an extremely fast rate (Up to 70 studs/second at rare occasions). It is hard to accomplish this as tree size, type, and the way you are moving all counts. Axes/Sawmills We all require a way to harvest wood. Axes and Sawmills are vital in order to gain a respectable profit. However, even a lumberjack's best friend suffers from glitches and bugs. Whitelist/Blacklist Blacklist Kick Sometimes, a player will blacklist another player who is already on their base. On any occasions, this leads to the player being kicked from the server (Due to TONS of ''"You have been blacklisted. You may not enter his or her property." prompts appearing within moments). It appears to be when they are on your base, not the surrounding area. HAppens like all the time for me. Stores Entering closed stores(Fanct furnishings, Boxed cars) I (MyUsernamesThis) discovered a very weird physics glitch on Mad Games. Then I decided to use it in Lumber Tycoon. So: Here it isCategory:Glitches and Bugs Category:Needs image